


Number One Fan

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Steve stalking the lead actress in a Broadway revival of Anything Goes, because he saw it when it was originally on Broadway in 1934
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Number One Fan

The lights made it hard to tell how full the theater was as you took your bow, but by the roar of applause you hoped it was close to sell out. Your co-star squeezed your hand and you beamed up at him. It wasn’t flawless, but it was a great first show. 

The curtain fell and the cast all had a huge hug.

“Great first night.” The director came over clapping. “I’m so proud of all of you. Now go have fun, enjoy yourself. Fingers crossed we still have jobs in the morning.” 

“What?” Your contract was for three months with an option to renew. 

“Oh Y/N, I forget you’re new to the broadway world.” He gave you that pathetic look that killed you inside. “Tomorrow morning the reviews come out. They are the only thing that will save or sink us.” 

“Shit.” You glanced at your co-star, who nodded in confirmation. 

“That’s why we go get sloppy drunk tonight.” He tugged you to the dressing rooms. “It’s the only way you’ll be able to sleep.” 

An hour later you found yourself out with the cast, wasting no time doing shot after shot. It didn’t take long for your nerves to switch to fits of giggles. 

“I’ve gotta step outside.” Someone held up a joint. “Anyone care to join?” 

The rest of the cast nodded, but as drunk as you were there was no way you could handle a puff. Nobody gave you a hard time as you were left alone at the bar. You shut your eyes and hung your head, terrified that your big break was about to be a big bust.

“Excuse me, Miss?” A tap on your shoulder made you turn your head. “I saw your performance tonight. Anything Goes. It was my favorite when I was a kid, and I have to say you’re better the original lead.” 

“Captain America?” You stood up from the stool, spilling your drink and knocking over your stool. 

“You’re drunk.” He narrowed his eyes. “I expected better from you.” 

“What?” You went from being star struck to offended in a manner of seconds. 

“Hmmm.” He grabbed your arm. “Let me take you home. A lady like you should not better than to behave this way. In public especially.” 

“Fuck off.” You yanked your arm back.

His jaw went hard. 

“You shouldn’t curse either.” His gaze bore into you. “I said let’s go. Now Y/N.”

Were you that drunk and nervous you were hallucinating? He reached out an put his hand on your shoulder, then started guiding you toward the back.

“Wait…my friends.” You reached behind you, but Steve pushed your arm down. 

“The people smoking dope out back?” He sighed. “I’ve been watching you for the last three weeks. Never once seen you touch alcohol or be anything but the perfect lady. This is disappointing.” 

“Watching me?” Your vision started to spin. “You know my name?” 

Without realizing it you had let the man guide you on to the street. 

“I was thrilled when I read about the revival. I had to know my favorite role was in the right hands. And before tonight I was certain they’d chosen the perfect actress. Drinking? Associating with drugs? Cursing?” 

“I’m sorry.” You went hot with shame. What? Why were you apologizing. 

“I suppose you can make it up to me somehow.” Steve hailed a cab. 

One stopped right away and he pushed you inside. He gave the driver a strange address. The strangeness of the situation dawned on you.

“I don’t know him.” You leaned forward in the seat. “Help. That’s not where I live.”

“Please ignore Y/N.” Steve grabbed your shoulder and pulled you back. “My girl has had too much to drink tonight and thinks she’s funny. The more she continues to act up the more she will regret it in the morning.” 

“Are you Captain America?” The driver asked.

“Why yes sir I am.” Steve grabbed both of your wrists and pinned them in your lap.

“I’ve loved you since I was a kid!” The driver smacked the wheel. “This is best night of my life! Captain America is in my car!”

How did this happen? Who was this man? He gave you a smirk before continuing on with the cab driver. Your phone. You could call 911 or something, at least one of your friends. 

“My purse.” You patted down.

“Right here.” Steve held it up in the air. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep it safe for you.” 

The two kept talking and you debated on shrieking at the top of your lungs, but didn’t think that would do anything to persuade the cab driver. 

You had to get out of here, away from him. The car came to a stop in front of an apartment building. Steve went to pay. Now was your chance. You yanked at the door, but he moved like lightning and slammed it shut.

“Exit on the curb side only. We don’t want you to literally break a leg.” Steve’s hand slid from the door to your wrist and he squeezed down tight enough you whimpered. 

He got out first and tugged you behind him.

“I don’t understand. Where are we? Let me go.” You tried to pull away.

“After tonight you obviously don’t know how to take care of yourself so I’m going to have to.” Steve let go of your wrist and tucked you under his arm. “Now you acted out in front of the driver, behave yourself in front of the doorman or else there won’t be a chance for any forgiveness tonight.”

Your head swam from the alcohol. Did he…did he just kidnap you? Didn’t people do that in the middle of the night with ski masks on? What the hell was this?

“Welcome home Mr. Rogers.” A man held open the door. “Is this Y/N? Am I finally getting to meet the elusive lady in your life?”

“This is her.” Steve squeezed you tight. “Say hello dear.”

“Hi?” You regretted all of the booze.

“She had a few too many with her cast mates tonight.” Steve hugged harder to the point you squeezed.

“Well you’re one lucky lady. Mr. Rogers goes on and on about you. He was so proud of your opening night. He told me how beautiful you sing, and dance. And I have to say, you’re even more beautiful than I imagined.” The doorman chuckled. “New to the city too right? Steve said you were from out of state. This is your big break.” 

“I’m sure the two of you will get plenty of time to know each other Frank.” Steve walked into the building. “Let’s not scare her off the first night she’s agreed to come home with me.”

Agreed? You had a choice? You started to struggle, but Steve spun you around and his grip was too strong for Frank or anyone else to notice.

“Just want her to know, Captain America is your number one fan.” The doorman shut the door. 

Steve walked into a stairwell.

“LET GO OF ME!” You tugged away and this time you almost fell. 

Steve bent forward and through your over his shoulders, then he started jogging up the steps like you weighed nothing. 

SMACK! His hand spanked your ass. 

“You were doing so well Y/N.” SLAP! “Don’t think I didn’t notice your attempt to flee at the end.” 

Before you could respond his hand spanked you again. His palm was so strong the stinging quickly turned into burning. CRACK! SPANK! SLAP! All while your head hung down and he took the stairs two at a time. 

“I’m sorry!” Tears started to run down your face as you hung upside down. “I’m sorry! Please stop!” 

“That’s my girl.” He rubbed your stinging rear as he turned down a hallway. “Drinking, swearing, acting out. No more of that. You promise?” 

“Yes. Yes I promise.” You sniffled and didn’t say a word as he went to a door, unlocked it and walked you inside. 

He didn’t turn on any lights until he walked into a room. He flipped on the lights and then set you down on your feet. 

“This was what I had planned for us.” He put his hands on your shoulders. “But then you had to go and get drunk.” 

There was a bottle of champagne, strawberries and at least fifty roses on a table. The bed was covered in rose petals. 

“We were supposed to strike up a conversation, come back here and get to know each other.” Steve’s hands ran down your arms. “But you ruined it.” 

He was insane. The alcohol buzz was wearing off and you found yourself in an apartment with a crazy man. 

“Please don’t hurt me.” You started to shake.

“Hurt you?” He spun you around. “Y/N, I’m your biggest supporter. The spanking was because you were acting out.” 

The anger on his face melted and his hand ran down the side of your face. 

“Just be my good girl.” He pressed his forehead to yours. “Can you do that for me?” 

You nodded, hoping to scan the room for a weapon. But Steve grabbed your chin and tilted it up. His lips crashed down on yours. You tried to pull back on instinct but he let out a growl and his hand snaked behind your head, holding you in place. 

You could do this. You were an actress after all. So you parted your lips and let his tongue slide against yours. Mistake number one hundred of the night. His kiss was like no other and the alcohol wasn’t completely gone because you found yourself forgetting the start of the night and only focused on the beautiful man kissing you. A moan left your mouth and your heart tightened.

“That’s my girl.” Steve pulled away. 

Is hands went for your dress. He started pulling up the cotton material and you stepped back. His blue eyes flashed with anger. 

“No need for coyness now.” He kept going and you froze in response. 

“Stop.” Actress kicked in. “It’s too soon. We don’t know each other.” 

Steve was undeterred. He kept going and yanked the fabric over your head.

“Of course we do Doll.” He pulled off his shirt and you tried not to stare at his rippling muscles. “You learned about me in school didn’t you? And I’ve spent the last few weeks getting to know you on the outside. Now I want to find out about your insides.” 

Your eyes bulged at his words. And horror spread through as you realized how wet you were. He pushed you back on to the bed, making you slip out of your sandals. His hands went to his jeans and he pushed them down, making the largest cock you’d ever seen pop forward. 

“All yours now Darling.” Steve beamed down at you. “Just like you’re all mine.” 

“Fuck.” You immediately brought your hand to your mouth, unsure if you meant the curse in a good or bad way. 

“Language.” Steve grabbed your leg and slid your panties off with ease since your hands were on your face. “I’ll let that one slide.” 

He brought them to his face an inhaled.

“You smell like heaven.” He licked his lips. “And I can see how wet you are for me.” 

You tried to shut your legs, but he crawled in between them. His lips found yours and pushed you down into the bed. 

There was no foreplay and you hated it that he was right. His cock lined up with your entrance and he sank inside of you with ease. Your breath shuddered as he filled you, by far the biggest you’d ever taken. 

“So tight Y/N.” Steve grunted as he bottomed out. “Will you be perfect for me? Be my star?”

You nodded. Steve moaned as he pulled out and then re-entered making your legs shake. 

“I’ve been waiting for this since the first night I saw you.” He started pumping. “Could you feel me? Watching you tonight? How proud I was of you?” 

You didn’t know what to say, but you moaned and started rocking your hips with him. No longer caring that this was wrong as your orgasm started to build. 

“Answer me Doll.” He grunted again. “That performance, it was for me wasn’t it?”

“Yes.” You ran your hands through his hair. The crazy beautiful man. “All for you.” 

Steve hummed in approval and then started to move faster. You mewled underneath him. All the nerves from the show, the booze, vanished. Now you had one goal. To cum on this psycho’s cock. 

“That’s it Baby.” Steve moved faster. “Going to take such good care of you. My little star.” 

It was enough and too much at the same time as the cliff came and you tumbled over, pleasure heading to all corners of your body. Steve really picked up the pace now, slamming you into the bed and sending aftershocks through your body with each thrust. 

“Wait.” You slapped his shoulder. “I’m not on the pill.” 

“I know Doll.” Steve kept going. “But you’re not ovulating until next week. Old fashion birth control.” 

“What?” That did not sound like a thing. 

But Steve gave a moan and unloaded inside of you. Your mind was fuzzy from the night and your body was weak from the pleasure that you didn’t have fight. 

“Sleep darling.” Steve kissed your forehead as his cock pulled out. “You deserve it.” 

He turned you on your side and spooned you.

“Who are you?” You mumbled the question before sleep took over.

“Your number one fan of course.”


End file.
